Tales
by L.D. Eddy
Summary: A collection of random tales about my inquisitors and their companions and the things they get up to.


Eloisa Trevelyan stared down at her pack and groaned, shoving her face into her hands.

This was turning out to be the worst quest she had ever been on. She'd fallen into the lake and almost drowned due to her damned heavy armor, they'd spent the entire day searching through an abandoned Grey Warden camp for clues to where they might be camping next, only to get to the next camp and find it abandoned, and she'd slid down the side of a cliff, causing her to sprain her wrist – and they'd left behind their mages because they hadn't anticipated needing a healer. Big mistake.

It was the worst quest ever. And now, as she was finding out, it was only going to get worse. Her pack was soaked through still, and it had been ripped through, most likely during her landslide. Which meant that not only was her tent ruined, she no longer had a bedroll. So she'd be sleeping on the ground beneath the stars tonight. Which wasn't normally a bad thing, except-

 **CRACK**

 _plopploploploploplop_

It was storming.

Eloisa shivered in the rain and turned to look at her companions.

"Do you think I could sleep in one of your tents tonight?" She asked quietly. "I seem to have destroyed my tent.

Cassandra wiped her face from the wetness and frowned.

"How did you-?"

"It was obviously during her little pretend-avalanche," Varric muttered, going about setting up his own tent.

She felt a large, heavy hand on her shoulder and looked up.

"C'mon boss, you can room with me tonight," he grinned. "It'll be fun."

"A-are you sure, the Iron Bull?" Eloisa asked. She knew that if she wasn't already red from the embarrassment of the day's events, she would have blushed at his grin.

"Absolutely. Can't let my boss catch her death from sickness, can I?" He asked.

"No, I guess not."

"Specially when there's better ways to go. Like in a battle," He smirked, then looked at the Noble woman. "C'mon, the faster we pitch this tent, the faster we can dry out – and sleep."

She nodded in agreement and set about helping him put up the tent, missing the suspicious glances from Cassandra and the knowing smirks from Varric.

* * *

The tent just barely managed to accommodate for the both of them and their belongings, but Eloisa was not going to complain. Bull didn't have to sacrifice his privacy just so she could stay dry. She would be thankful for that.

She carefully set her knives by her makeshift pillow – made up of her overshirt – and glanced shyly at the Qunari. "Bull? Would you mind looking away? I-"

"Looking away? Why?" He asked, then yawned.

"I um...just...not comfortable undressing in front of men," She murmured.

"What, like you haven't undressed for your guys?" Bull snorted.

"I...haven't," Her cheeks felt like they were on fire compared to the cold air.

"What- really?" He seemed amazed. "How's a beautiful woman like you go without having had-?"

"I just- I'm of nobility, Bull, I...my virginity was – and is – more prized than my knowledge or my actual skills," She muttered.

"Never really understood why that was important with you humans," Bull muttered. "But I don't get it. You're gonna be sleeping in my bedroll anyway, why's it matter if I don't see what I'm gonna end up sleeping next to?"

"Your bedroll?" Her blush spread from her cheeks up to the tips of her ears and down her chest to her bosom.

"What, did you think I was going to make you sleep on the ground?" He raised the eyebrow above his good eye and crossed his arms.

"I," she paused and took a deep breath. "I didn't want to impose on you, Bull."

"Impose? You? C'mon," Bull rolled his eye. "I'm not letting you sleep on the ground, boss. Now get naked and crawl in next to me."

She swallowed and nodded slowly before peeling off her layers until she was only in her small clothes.

She could feel his heated gaze on her skin as he took in her naked form.

"So. You comin' to bed or what?" Bull asked, sliding deeper into his bedroll.

"Yeah, I- yeah," she murmured. She crossed and slid in beside him.

He put out the lamp and rolled over.

She felt his arm slide around her and bit back a yelp as she was pulled roughly into his chest.

"Y'know...I have an idea of something we could do before we fall asleep," his chest rumbled with his speech and she shivered, feeling the evidence of what he wanted from her poking into her back.

"Bull, I-I just, I mean, I- I've never-"

He chuckled.

"I'm kidding boss. You need more than a quick, quiet fuck in the middle of the Hinterlands for your first time."

"Thank you? I think."

He laughed again. "You're welcome, boss."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Just quickly posting this. I'll put in an actual author's note explaining this when I'm not feeling so lazy/brain-melty.**_


End file.
